Letting go
by httpshino
Summary: Oneshot AU where James and Lily are still alive and need to bring Harry to the Hogwarts express.


_**A/N; This is my first fanfic ever written so be gentle :) I'm Dutch btw so please excuse any spelling mistakes :P I got this idea from Tumblr, so credit to the person who thought of this cute idea!**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I sadly don't own any characters… All credits to the rightful owners!**_

* * *

James sat nervously at the table in the kitchen. Today is the day, he thought to himself. It was a cold 1 September morning and he and Lily were going to take Harry to Kings Cross…

Harry had already packed all of his stuff and also got his new owl 'Hedwig' and he was really excited. He was finally going to the ''big school'' his mommy and daddy always told stories about. He wants to see the big train which was going to take him to Hogsmeade, he wants to talk to the other students and make so many new friends, he wants to get to see how big Hogwarts really was and he wants to meet the teachers. Ah, he wants to do sooo many things and because of that he was really really reaally excited.

James saw how incredibly excited his little boy was and he thought it was really cute. He still was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that Lily walked into the kitchen until she said something.

Are you ready Harry?, she asked. Yes mom!, came the excited reply. Okay, then let's get your stuff in the car shall we? James stood up to help, when they were done Lily gave James a big hug. Are you ready too?, she asked James. Sure, he answered. I'm just nervous. ''Sure, just nervous'' she said in an sarcastic tone.

 _At Kings Cross…_

Harry's stuff was already in the train. And as Lily was hugging her son she said ''See you soon, little tiger''. When Lily was done Harry ran up to James and gave him a big hug. I'm going to be okay daddy, he said. And that's when all his nerves from the whole morning came out all at once, ''sure you are son'' he sobbed. I'll be going now, see you soon, he waved both of his hands excitedly. Bye bye, he said when the doors closed.

When Lily turned around, the first thing she noticed was that James was kneeling and had both of his hands across his face. When she got closer she noticed he was crying. Why are you crying?, she asked. I don't even know myself, he answered, I was nervous all morning and I guess it's all coming out right know, he sobbed. Awh sweetheart, Lily said as she walked up to James. You don't have to cry, sweetie. Harry's going to be completely fine, so don't worry anymore okay? Okay, he answered while still sobbing.

 _(On their way) back home…_

James was still sobbing when they got to the car so Lily had to drive back home. She was sincerely concerned for her husband. He never cried this much… When they finally arrived back home the first thing she did was call Sirius.

Hello? said a gruff voice. Hi Sirius, said Lily. What's wrong? he said. Well your wife is crying and won't stop crying. What're you talking about, Lily? My wife is sitting right next to me? No no, Remus is your husband, James is your wife. But please come over and help me? Okay okay, came the reply.

As Sirius arrived he saw James sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Hi sweetheart, he said to James trying to lighten the mood. James let out a small laugh which made Lily and Sirius look at each other with a smile.

James, why are you crying? Sirius asked. I just let my son go to a big and, to him, unknown a school and I'm a little scared about what could happen to him. Well, you shouldn't worry that much James, I mean they have all the teachers to protect them and of course they have Dumbledore as a headmaster, Sirius said trying to cheer up James. He's going to be completely fine sweetie, Lily said. James looked up to Sirius and Lily with a smile on his face. Thank you guys, James said standing up. He walked over to Sirius and gave him a big hug. Then he walked over to Lily, pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. Ewww, came a voice from behind and they both looked over to see Sirius standing there with a disgusted look on his face, which turned into a wide grin seconds later. And soon laughter was filling the Potter home.

* * *

 _ **A/N; As I said in the beginning, this is my first fanfic ever written but pleeease review, I want to get better and better :D Thank you if you read this!**_


End file.
